


Suddenly Storming

by Oh_My (OhDearIGuessThisIsWhatIDeserve)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hardcore hand holding, M/M, Some Humor, disgustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearIGuessThisIsWhatIDeserve/pseuds/Oh_My
Summary: Rupert sees an opportunity to hold Ralph's hand, and takes it.





	Suddenly Storming

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually a fairly General Audience story, the rating is a joke.

It was a stormy night in Detroit.  
Ralph and Rupert sat together on their little couch, in the small apartment they shared together. Watching t.v. in the darkness.

The birds were all asleep, but no doubt they'd be up squawking if thunder were to start up.

For now, they enjoyed the quiet moment together in the still night. The t.v. volume just barely high enough to be discernible within the ambient noise of the pelting rain against the glass window behind them, and strong gusts of wind rattling the frame.

Ralph, seeming entirely engrossed in whatever was on t.v. for the last hour.

If Rupert were to be honest, he stopped paying attention to whatever was on the screen a long while ago. Using it as an excuse to get lost in his thoughts.

A pleasantly mind numbing experience.

Snapping himself out of it, he looked over at Ralph, who had loosened up enough to relax out his palms onto the seat of the couch, rather than having his arms wrapped protectively around his legs as he usually does.

Rupert marvels at the fact that he's earned Ralph's trust enough that he can get this comfortable with him.

But his eyes wander down to one of Ralph's hand, stretched out onto the cushions. Uncovered, and easily in reach of his _equally bare hand_.

And he feels a pang of guilt at the thoughts that suddenly flood his mind.

Bare hand holding.

They've never gotten this far before.  
They've only held hands with gloves.  
Are they supposed to do this so soon?  
What if he messes it up?  
Is Ralph even ready to take the relationship the next level?  
Is _he_ even ready?

All of these are thoughts that go through Rupert's mind as he contemplates his choices.

Rupert eventually decides to make his move.

Biting his lip, he shakily reaches out his hand and gently rests his bare hand over Ralph's. Thanking rA9 that he doesn't sweat.

The feather light touch of Rupert's hand on top of his catches Ralph's attention, and he looks over at a flustered, blue-faced Rupert.  
"Is this okay?" Rupert asks, a slight synthetic tremor in his voice.  
Ralph stares at Rupert silently for moment, before softly replying "Yes." And wrapping his bare hand around Rupert's.


End file.
